


ghosts of eds past

by whytho



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Danny Phantom AU, kinda just a character study for this au?, or a study on ed's feelings on one particular subject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whytho/pseuds/whytho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ed had ever known was fighting ghosts, really, and it hadn’t ever been hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ghosts of eds past

**Author's Note:**

> welp! i haven't written anything in a really long time and this is super short but w/e
> 
> thanks to BlairDiggory for looking over it and being nice you're so nice bro

All Ed had ever known was fighting ghosts.

When he was a kid, and Grampa Guerra’s students had been more teen than adult, he and Izzy used to pretend to shoot them down at every opportunity. They’d all fall to the ground, the fake groans billowing through the lawn or the foyer or the kitchen, and Izzy would come up with a witty line to spew off as the two of them giggled over the bodies of several teens. 

Then Gramps would glare till his students got back up, and he’d sigh at Izzy and Ed till they retreated back to their sandbox, but- but. It was good. They’d had fun, pretending to defeat some big bad ghosties. 

And Ed was still having fun, really, when he started to actually learn how to defeat ghosts. Gramps’ classes were hard, sure, but he had Izzy with him and he could joke and laugh and it wasn’t like the targets were people, after all. So he learned how to shoot a blaster and dodge ectoplasm, and when he was introduced to the technological side he became the master of Izzy’s tools. 

Middle school was fine. The Activity Club was helpful, with Spender’s guidance and Isaac’s presence. Even if Ed had to skip some classes to hunt ghosts, he was doing the people of Mayview a favor and his grades didn’t slip that much, and Gramps didn’t care either way. He could play his video games in peace, for one thing; he beat the tiny pixels just as hard as he wouldn’t a ghost. 

All Ed had ever known was fighting ghosts, really, and it hadn’t ever been hard. The grip of a blaster wasn’t hard or cold- it was as smooth as Max’s handshake when they’d first met. The sound of Izzy’s laugh when he flew on her board was as sweet as the soda from the cornerstore. The sight of Isaac’s bright head bent of Gramps' musty old books was one as easy and comfortable as Max’s old sweatshirts. 

The only Ed didn’t know about ghost hunting, really, was what to do when Maxwell Puckett was curled up in front of him, as gray as the rain-soaked sky, looking like a dead man walking. Or rather, a dead man floating, because Max was definitely a ghost. 

“Ed?” Max’s ghost whispered, glove-covered hands reaching towards him, and Ed remembered, jolting, that Isabel would be joining him on the roof in a few minutes. 

He pasted a thin, almost smile on his face and asked, feeling like his insides were melting, “Well, what did you do, Max?”


End file.
